Un sueño y una decision
by Aome-Kikyo
Summary: InuYasha tiene un sueño de un hombre que quiere a Kagome,ella descubre su corazón y que todo fue solo un sueño.Esto la ayuda para comprender su corazon...Dejen Rewiers plz


Un sueño y una decisión  
  
¿?:Kagome será mía  
InuYasha:Eso Sobre mi cadáver  
¿?:No será necesario,Kagome vendrá conmigo te guste o no Jajajajajajaja  
InuYasha:Espera!!!!Que quieres decir con eso gusano???!!!!!!!!Kagome nunca  
será tuya!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Se despierta un sobresaltado hanyou y descubre que Kagome lo estaba  
observando muy sonrojada  
Kagome:I...InuYasha...ya despertaste...  
InuYasha:Kagome!!  
Kagome:Nani?  
Instintivamente abraza muy fuerte a Kagome,como si no quisiera que ella se  
alejara de el nunca...claro que este acto hace que Kagome se sonroje aun  
más...  
Kagome:InuYasha! o_o  
InuYasha:Kagome,no quiero que te alejes de mi nunca!!!  
Kagome:Pero Inuyasha....que dices?  
InuYasha se da cuenta en como la esta abrazando y la suelta rápidamente...  
Kagome:InuYasha yo...(La interrumpe)  
InuYasha:Gomen Kagome  
Y se va hacia el bosque...  
Kagome:No InuYasha...Ashiteru...n///n  
  
En el bosque...InuYasha se habia recostado en un árbol a pensar sobre lo  
que pasó con Kagome...  
InuYasha: "Que fue eso?...Porque??!!!"  
¿?:Inukoro!!!!!!!!  
InuYasha:Ese olor detestable no puede ser mas que de...  
Kouga:Inukoro...en donde esta mi mujer??  
InuYasha:Kagome no es tu mujer,entiéndelo ya lobo rabioso!!!!  
Kouga:Sigue asi InuYasha y muy pronto tendré a Kagome conmigo...  
InuYasha:Lobo rabioso!!!!!!!!No huyas cobarde!!!!!!!!  
Kouga:Cuida de mi mujer por mi Inukoro!!!! (Se aleja en un tornado)  
InuYasha:Bah!!Que se va a llevar a Kagome...ni lo pienses...  
  
Kagome:InuYasha...(Suspiro)  
Sango:Kagome-chan?Que pasa?  
Kagome:Sango-chan!Este yo...  
Sango:InuYasha verdad?  
Kagome asiente  
Sango:Y ahora que te hizo?Fue de nuevo con...  
Kagome:(Interrumpe)No!!!  
Kagome:No es eso u_u  
Sango:Entonces?  
Kagome:Sango el...el me...Abrazó o.o  
Sango: O_O  
Kagome:Si,yo quedé igual cuando lo hizo,de repente lo escucho hablar  
dormido y escuché una palabras...  
"Kagome nunca será tuya!!!!"  
Sango:Kagome...en serio dijo eso?o_o  
Kagome:Si,pero eso no es todo...luego de eso,se despertó y cuando me vio de  
repente me abrazó con mucha fuerza,como...como si no quisiera que me  
fuera,entendes?  
Sango:Kagome...  
Kagome:Pero luego me dijo que no queria que me aleje de su lado...  
Sango,estoy muy confundida...  
Sango:Eh?Como que confundida?No es lo que esperabas?  
Kagome:Pero tengo miedo de que eso se lo haya dicho a...Ya sabes...u_u  
Sango:Kikyou...  
Kagome:Si...u.u  
Sango:Hay dos formas de saberlo...  
Kagome:Como?  
Sango:Bueno,una es preguntárselo y otra es...  
Kagome:(Interrumpe)Eso nunca!!!  
Sango:O tambien puedes usar tus poderes de Miko,Kagome  
Kagome:Pero Sango...sabes mejor que nadie que no se usar mi poder...  
Sango:Pero conozco a alguien que si lo sabe,y te puede enseñar...  
Kagome:Bueno... " Que esto sea...solo por InuYasha..."  
  
Kagome y Sango le avisaron a InuYasha,Miroku y Shippou que iban a salir por  
unos dias...  
Claro que esto no le agradó mucho al joven hanyou...  
InuYasha:Y porque te vas??!!!!!!  
Kagome:Osuwari!!!!!  
Hanyou contra el piso...  
Kagome:Me iré unos dias con Sango y no se habla mas...vamos Sango...  
InuYasha:A donde crees q...  
Kagome: (Interrumpe)Osuwari,osuwari,osuwari,OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hanyou hecho pure.xDD  
Kagome:Adios InuYasha!!!!!!!!!  
InuYasha:Me las vas a pagar Kagome!!!!  
Kagome y Sango van caminando y luego de unas horas llegan a un pueblo muy  
apartado del grupo en donde estaban Miroku y nuestro Hanyou enfadado n.nu  
Sango:Bueno Kagome...aquí es...  
Kagome:Aquí????  
Sango:Si...*Toc Toc* (Llama a la puerta y atiende una joven muy linda)  
Joven:Si?Que desean?  
Sango:Tenemos un turno con el Sr.Ayashi  
Joven:Oh si...tu eres Kagome?  
Sango:Oh no,me llamo Sango,Ella es Kagome n_n  
Kagome:Eh?Si,mucho gusto n_n  
Joven:Muy bien,pasen y esperen ahí  
Sango:Muchas gracias  
Kagome:Oye Sango...creo que no fue buena idea haber venido aquí...  
Sango:Que ya tenes miedo?  
Kagome:Es que ese tal Ayashi puede ser un youkai y me daria miedo...me  
entendes?  
Sango:Por eso no te preocupes n_n  
Kagome:Nani? o.o  
Joven:El Sr.Ayasi las espera...  
Kagoem:Si si!!  
Sango:Calmate un poco Kagome-chan n_nUu  
Kagome:Sssii si  
Sango:(Suspiro)  
Entran a la habitación,muy elegante por cierto y Kagome se encuentra con un  
joven...pero no precisamente humano...era un hanyou.  
Tenía el pelo largo como InuYasha pero de color negro,ojos azules y con un  
haori azul,idéntico al que lleva Inu...  
Ayashi:Bienvenidas,mi nombre es Ayashi  
Kagome:Mu...mucho gusto Sr.Ayashi *_*  
Ayashi:Sango no?  
Sango:Sssi si  
Ayashi:Nesecito que salga de la habitación,necesito estar a solas con la  
Srta. Kagome si?  
Sango:Claro! Kagome...Suerte ;)  
Kagome:Sango...¬o¬  
Ayashi:Siéntate Srta.Kagome  
Kagome:Si n_n  
Ayashi:Muy bien...asi que eres una Miko de nivel avanzado pero no sabes  
como usar tu poder no es asi?  
Kagome:Asi es Sr.Ayashi  
Ayashi:Por favor,dime solo Ayashi n_n  
Kagoem:Esta bien Ayashi n_n  
Ayashi:Muy bien...empezemos...como toda Miko debes de tener un arma no?  
Kagome:Si,es esta...  
Le muestra su arco y sus flechas  
Ayashi:Hmm...nada mal para ser una Miko...Pero estas flechas...óyeme  
Kagome,tienes alguna relacion con la Miko Kikyou??  
Kagome:o.o....Si,digamos que soy su reencarnación u_u  
Ayashi:Ya veo...pero porque tan triste??  
Kagome:No es nada,es solo que ese nombre me trae malos recuerdos u.u  
Suelta una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla  
Ayashi:No por favor,no me gusta verla llorar si?n_n  
Le seca las lágrimas con la mano y le muestra una sonrisa llena de ternura  
Kagome:InuYasha...  
Ayashi:InuYasha? -Dice algo molesto  
Kagome:Oh,gomen u.u  
Ayashi:No,esta bien n_nu "Esta chica es tan hermosa...creo que me he  
enamorado de esta jovencita"  
Kagome:n_n "Este Sr. Es tan amable y bueno conmigo...pero se parece tanto a  
InuYasha que...No.El no es InuYasha,no puedo confundirme,esto que siento es  
por Inu y no por Ayashi...Pero...es que el es tan bueno conmigo que tal  
vez..."  
Ayashi:Srta. Kagome??  
Kagome:Nani?  
Ayashi:Empezamos?  
Kagome:Si?Que tengo que hacer?  
Kagome fue tomando clases para manipular su poder y fue conociendo mas a  
fondo a Ayashi...ademas de saber que era muy parecido a Inu,tambien se dio  
cuenta,gracias a sus entrenamientos,que el era un hanyou...  
Eso dejó ,muy confundida a Kagome  
Han pasado 2 meses y Kagome esta en su última clase...  
Ayashi:Bueno...ya es hora no?  
Kagome:Ayashi yo...voy a extrañarlo mucho  
Ayashi:Yo tambien Kagome  
El la abraza y le dice al oido...  
Ayashi:Kagome...  
Kagome:Si?  
Ayashi:Yo...te amo  
Kagome:NANI??  
Se separa de el y quedan frente a frente,Kagome nerviosa porque esta muy  
cerca del rostro de Ayashi y el toma ventaja...dándole un beso suave a  
Kagome...  
Kagome sorprendida aun mas por ese acto,piensa en separarse pero a ella le  
gusta ese momento y no quiere perderlo y poco a poco empieza a corresponder  
aquerl beso que paso de ser suave a mas romántico....  
A Kagome no le disgustaba esto,asi que se dejó...  
Cuando por fin ambos estuvieron separados Ayashi dejo escapar algo...  
Ayashi:...Kagome,desde que te conoci,senti algo especial por vos...te amo  
Kagome...y siempre voy a estar contigo...  
Kagome:Ayashi yo quiero...  
Ayashi: (Le tapa la boca con los dedos) No mi querida Kagome,No quiero una  
respuesta ahora,puedo esperar...  
Kagome:Ayashi...  
Ayashi:Adios Kagome...y nunca me olvides!!!!!!  
Kagome:Ayashi!!!!!!!!!  
....................................  
  
....................................  
  
....................................  
  
....................................  
  
Kagome:Fue un sueño???  
Sango:Kagome?!Que te pasa?!  
Kagome:Sango!Dime algo...yo estuve yendo a clases para controlar mis  
poderes de Miko???  
Sango:Que???De donde sacaste eso???  
Kagome:No...de nada Sango.  
Sango:Nani?Y ahora que le pasa a Kagome?  
Kagome va a saludar a InuYasha y los demás y el con sus reproches de  
siempre,le dice que se quedó dormida de nuevo...  
Kagome solo lo observa feliz  
InuYasha:Que te pasa?!  
Kagome:Nada n_n  
InuYasha:Nani...?  
  
Afuera...  
Kagome:Creo que ese sueño me ha hecho pensar mucho en mis sentimientos por  
InuYasha...ahora entiendo lo que siento pero...porque este temor??  
Será porque se que no soy correspondida?InuYasha......Ashiteru....  
  
InuYasha:Kagome...Asi que era eso...y yo como se lo digo?Ahora que lo  
se...tengo que hacer algo!!!!  
Kagome:InuYasha?Que haces ahí en ese hueco??? O_O  
InuYasha:Eh???Ah este yo...  
Kagome empezó a reir primero leve,pero después muy fuerte hasta que se  
convirtió en carcajadas  
InuYasha:Oye!!!  
Kagome.Bueno Bueno xDD pero...dime...a que venias?  
InuYasha:Ah si este yo bueno...  
Kagome:Nani?  
InuYasha:Kagome...  
Kagome:InuYasha.  
  
Quieres esto????  
InuYasha:Que es.esto?  
Kagome:Papas!Tus favoritas n.n  
InuYasha:Papas!!! *¬* Olvida las papas!! (Las arroja al aire)  
Kagome:Que no te gustan??  
InuYahsa:Kagome,hay algo que debo decirte...  
Kagome:Hoe?  
InuYasha:Bueno...este tiempo estuve pensando y comprendí que Kikyou  
Kagome:(Interrumpe) Ah...que pasa con Kikyou? (Decepcionada)  
InuYasha:Que ella ya no es la Kikyou que alguna vez conocí y quiero decirte  
que ya no veo a Kikyou en ti...  
Kagome.InuYasha.....!!!!  
InuYasha:Kagome yo...he descubierto que tu me...tu me...  
Kagome:Ashiteru...  
InuYasha:Que?  
Kagome:Ashiteru InuYasha,es lo que tenias que decirme no?  
InuYasha:Kagome *o*  
Kagome corre hacia InuYasha y lo abraza muy fuerte,luego amos se separan un  
poco para contemplar aquellos ojos del otro...  
Y cuando lo hacen,InuYasha se acerca lentamente hacia el rostro de  
Kagome,sonrojada por supuesto...y InuYasha roza sus labios con los de ella  
formando luego un beso muy suave y tierno,que enseguida le correspondió por  
parte de una Kagome muy feliz porque habia logrado lo que mas deseaba...  
Poder estar...con su amado InuYasha  
  
Fin 


End file.
